


Machine

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fucking Machines, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Rimming, mild edgeplay, very minor d/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober2017 - Day 10Edgeplay||Gun Play||Fucking MachineStiles loved watching his mate get fucked by the machine far more than he'd anticipated.





	Machine

Stiles hadn't been sure about this when they'd started, but now he was very grateful they had. He was sprawled in their easy chair, legs hooked over the arms, one hand pumping his cock while the fingers of his other hand slowly pumped in and out of his hole. He could see Derek's face turned sideways towards him, eyes fixated on him, nearly black with hunger, his fangs and claws out, digging into the wide cushioned bench he was settled on. Derek's cock was soft and sticky where it lay spent against his thigh, puddles of cum soaking into the bench beneath him. Stiles shifted a little, feeling his hole clench briefly in the open air when his fingers slid out. Derek let out a low moan, his voice hoarse from the hour he'd spent whining, yelling, and moaning already.

“What's your color baby?” Stiles’ shift had given him a better viewing angle, and he could see the tremors running through Derek every time the machine punched forward, the dildo attached to it slamming into Derek's prostate. They'd set the machine up very precisely earlier, when Derek had asked for this, and it had been hammering steadily away at him for a solid hour. He'd come three times before his cock had refused to get hard again, but he'd growled at Stiles that he didn't want to stop when he'd made to leave the chair and turn the machine off. 

“Green.” It was so soft Stiles almost couldn't hear it over the whirr of the machine. He took a shuddery breath and nodded, returning to the steady stroking of his own cock. He watched in fascination as Derek's body rippled, cumming dry. The wolf's head drooped between his shoulders, claws receding before springing out again, and Stiles had had enough, whether Derek was done or not this time. He moved closer, hands running across Derek's arms and sides as he moved behind him. He stared for a few moments when he reached Derek's ass, eyes stuck on where the hard rubber dildo was steadily pumping in and out of his mate's shiny, lubed up hole. It wasn't overly large, slightly smaller in girth than Stiles’ own cock, and Stiles loved watching Derek's rim close up entirely when it finished the outward drag, before blooming open as it pressed back in. Stiles waited until it dragged back out before flipping the machine off and sliding it further down the bench.

“Stiles, m’fine, please.” It was a needy whine by the end, and Stiles petted at Derek's sides more firmly.

“Shhh, I got you.” He helped Derek drop down to his elbows, ass dropping a little lower, before climbing onto the bench behind him. Stiles had a plan, but he couldn't stop from leaning down, mouth open in a sloppy kiss against Derek's puffy hole. He groaned at the taste, had to remind himself again that there was a plan before he could drag himself back up until he was kneeling behind his mate. He angled his hips down, his cock red and leaking where it rested against Derek's hole. He reached behind himself, trying not to move too much, as he pulled the machine closer to his own ass. He shivered a little at the thought of fucking himself on the dildo that had been filling Derek, had to readjust a bit. He grabbed the lube from the table next to the bench, quickly slicked himself up before gently easing the head of his cock into Derek. He felt the man tense and relax beneath him, soft pleas falling from his lips for Stiles to fuck him. 

“I've got you, shhh, just a little longer Der.” He could feel Derek trembling beneath him, holding back from giving into the urge to fuck himself on Stiles’ cock, and he leaned over his mate, chest to back, kissing his shoulder blades. The angle was better this way, he could feel the still-wet tip of the dildo at his own rim, slight pressure where it was almost able to press inside. The next bit was harder, he adjusted his feet, nudging the base of the machine forward until he could just reach the edge with his own outstretched arm. He did his best to keep his hips still, only the head of his cock inside Derek as he pulled the machine closer, inch by inch, the dildo sliding into his clutching hole. He shuddered himself when it was finally pressed tight inside him, pushing at his prostate. He gave himself a moment to adjust, making sure the machine was braced between his legs before lifting himself up slightly, arms bracketing Derek as he slowly thrust forward, filling Derek while sliding off the dildo behind him, until only the tip was keeping him open and he was buried deep inside his mate, balls squished between them. The slide out of Derek and back onto the dildo was equally slow, making sure nothing moved. He kept up the slow pace for a few minutes, his body overworked from the hour he spent not cumming. It wasn't long before Derek was shifting beneath him, body pushing back to meet Stiles’ thrusts, begging for more. Stiles could only comply, this was Derek's fantasy after all. He let go of his control, pumping in and out with more abandon, crying out every time his ass thrust back onto the dildo behind him, nailing his prostate. It wasn't long before he was seizing up, caught halfway in a thrust, the dildo halfway in him, his own cock half inside Derek, and he came with a shout. He could feel his own muscles turning to jelly, his weight settling on Derek's back, Derek finally giving in, even his werewolf strength failing after so long, and he eased down onto the bench, the dildo slipping out of Stiles as they collapsed into a messy sprawl. They both lay there panting for several minutes before Derek seemed to get his breath back.

“Next time, we switch roles.” Stiles, still breathless, could only manage a slight nod and exhausted chuckle. He didn't think he'd make it half so long with the machine as Derek had.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
